Leaving
by SetoJouFan
Summary: Seto cheated on Joey doesn't regreted it and has been doing it for over a year. Joey breaks up with seto and leaves and goes to America. Puppyshipping SetoJou mentions of Prideshipping SetoYami Sequel s up!
1. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I seriously want to.**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, swearing, angst**

**This is all in Jounouchi's Katsuya's point of view.**

I was walking to our home or more like his now. Who am I talking about? Seto Kaiba. Who am I? Jounouchi Katsuya. Kaiba and I have been going out for about two years almost and lots of people think we have a perfect relationship. They couldn't be any more wrong. Sometimes I want to laugh at what everyone thinks. We don't fight like we used to but we don't exactly get along. At first Kaiba had been caring and almost sweet or as sweet as he could be. However over time he got bored and started acting like the old Kaiba but instead of taunting me he would ignore me. Can't you just feel the love? NOT! You think we would break up because of that, but no we're still together. I've tried many times to get him to open back up to me again but nothings worked.

Mokuba the poor kid is starting to notice something is wrong with Kaiba and I. I really like the kid and he thinks of me as another big brother. We would hang out a lot since Kaiba's at work a lot or busy and thus we became close. At times even I would even think of Mokuba as the little brother I never had. Mokuba and I always planned things together and at first we would get away with it, but now that Kaiba's ignoring me it's more of Mokuba's plan.

It's around nine o'clock at night when I arrive at Kaiba's mansion. You would think that because we're in a relationship that I would be calling him Seto, but I haven't called him that in a long time. Without knocking on the door I take out the spare key that Kaiba's given me. Opening the door silently I slipped inside. No one hears me enter just like how I wanted it. Quietly I ascended the stairs passing by many guest rooms, and storage rooms. Finally I was passing by Kaiba's room when I heard moaning. Pausing I put my ear to the door and listened.

"Oh Seto!" someone gasped. My eyes hardened I passed by the door silently to the one next door. Opening the door I searched the drawers for all of my possessions that _he_ didn't give me. It's sad that I have so little that all of my possessions can fit into about three to four duffle bags. However I did not want to keep anything he gave me let alone touched. The moaning was getting louder and louder. As much as I hated to admit it tears were coming to my eyes. It was obvious that Kaiba was going around my back with someone else. I feel so stupid to have let this go on when he started to drift and I feel like such an idiot because the moaning makes me think about when he used to treat me like that.

_**~*Flashback*~**_

"_Seto are you sure about this?" I asked right before he entered me._

"_Katsuya don't worry everything will be alright," Seto assured me. Nodding my head okay I relaxed as he pushed into me. Seto moaned and started to pant but waited for me to adjust. When I was ready I rolled my hips toward his receiving another moan from him. "Katsuya" he moaned after pushing into me again. The rhythm he started was slow and sweet like he didn't want to hurt me. As we started to get closer to our climaxes I came calling, "Seto!" and he called…_

_**~*end flashback*~**_

"YAMI!" My eyes widened as he shouted that. So not only was he cheating on me it was with one of my best friends? Damn…It hurt. I clutched the item in my pocket for reassurance. Making sure I had all of my bags I made my way out of the room. Never again will I call it my room. Even though I was sure I was silent and no one could hear me Kaiba was just outside of his door with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Where are you going?" Kaiba asked raising an eyebrow.

"Home," I replied.

"To that dump? You live here," Kaiba told me.

"Not anymore. Why don't you go back to bed with Yami," I shot back.

"He's worn out already after one round, and besides you're my boyfriend aren't you?" Kaiba asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not anymore. I'm leaving and going home where I belong. You can find anything you've ever bought me in your guest room," I informed him. A scowl appeared on his face but I didn't care. I tried to push past him but he grabbed my arm. I yanked my arm away from his and glared at him. My glare burned with more hatred than I've ever shown anyone. Yet although I wanted to leave I had to ask, "Did you ever love me?"

"Yes, and I still do," Kaiba replied doing his best to look sincere.

"Bullshit. If you had truly loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me with various other people for the past year! You know I actually tried to make this relationship work, but I give up," I growled.

"You have to believe me…" Kaiba tried again to be sincere but I scoffed.

"Kaiba you're fake sincerity won't work on me anymore," I told him

"Since when did you start calling me Kaiba?" he questioned looking into my eyes.

"Ever since I realized you were cheating on me!" I stated like it was obvious. Which it was in fact obvious. Sighing I tried to calm down slightly before asking, "Do you regret cheating on me?"

"Yes," Kaiba said sincerely. I gazed deep into his eyes. Turning around I stormed off silently. "Jou come back!" Kaiba called. I flipped him off.

"You fucking liar. I can tell you don't regret it one bit," I said over my shoulder.

"You will be hearing from me soon," Kaiba told me. I wanted to chuckle.

Kaiba didn't know me as well as he thought he did. Grabbing my backs I made my way out making sure to leave a letter under Mokuba's door explaining everything. Kaiba wasn't going to be able to reach me for awhile if not ever. He didn't know that when I said home I meant America. No one knows I originated from America and could speak perfect English. In fact before I moved to Japan I had a different name which I'll be glad to use again. My sister said it would be okay to live with her again so that's good, and I can get a job. I pulled out the item from my pocket: one midnight flight to New York City, NY.

Goodbye Kaiba may we never meet again.

Goodbye my friends sorry I'm disappearing.

Goodbye Mokuba I'm sorry I didn't give you a proper goodbye or any way to contact me.

Goodbye Jounouchi Katsuya.

Hello Joey Wheeler.


	2. Sequel

**Disclaimer: I think I've made it clear that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Warnings: angst, shounen-ai**

I thought that when I moved everything would be easier but it's still the same. Every time I meet someone and start to fall for them they are always in another relationship. Sighing heavily I sit down. These past few months have been better than my time with Kaiba. So far I've received no calls from Mokuba, my friends, or Kaiba which means no one knows where I am. Even so, I have heard news about Kaiba Corp. expanding and a little about the King of Games. They probably wouldn't recognize me anyways because I now have red streaks in my hair and my skin has tanned.

Serenity has been nice ever since I got here but I feel left out because she's dating some guy named Blake. Don't get me wrong he's a nice guy but still I feel so alone. They said I could continue to live with them but I told them that I needed my own place. Most of that had to do with the fact that he proposed to her and they have a very…active…relationship. He has treated her with respect and continues to love her no matter how hot of a chick hits on him so I'm okay with him.

A ball hits me in the head and I start cussing under my breath before picking it up. Putting on a smile I turn around and go to hand the ball back. This really hansom guy comes jogging up to me apologizing. He has black hair looked as silky as a feather and his ruby red eyes pierced me. "Sorry about that the kids and I were playing and it got out of hand," the guy said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay I don't mind," I told him while handing him the ball. Looking over his shoulder I saw ten to twelve kids all from different backgrounds. "Volunteering?" I asked looking back at him.

"Yeah…I just love playing with the kids and teaching them new games," the guy smiled brightly.

"Kids are great. Make sure that next time you don't lose you're ball or else you might not get it back," I advised. He nodded his head and turned to go back to the kids, and I left to go back to wasting time until my job started. When I was just a few feet away he called out, "Hey what's your name?" Turning around I never expected him to ask. Usually I wouldn't give out my name or number because I couldn't trust anyone.

"Joey Wheeler," I told him surprised with myself.

"I'm Nick Baker," he told me. "I hope to see you again sometime!" he called turning around again. That was strange. Nick seemed like a nice guy but I know that looks can be deceiving, but it would be nice to see him again sometime. Checking my watched I realized I would have to go to work soon. Greeeaaat…I sooo look forward to people harassing me all day. Not. Ponderosa was the only place that accepted my job application and they would constantly harass me but I really had no choice. To live in my own place I had to have a job or get kicked out. I have searched for other jobs but no one has been willing to take me.

Getting ready for work I make sure my black pants and Pondo (my nickname for the restaurant) shirt and hat are all clean. When I'm sure that my uniform is okay I run to Pondo barely making it on time. My job today is being a waiter until my second shift where I'll be working the cash register. FUCK. I hate getting close to customers because they always annoy me to the point of insanity. Trust me when I say that because I've met some insane people. I put on a smile and grab a tray going to seat whoever is in my section and take drink orders.

Work was going alright and I would be able to take a break soon after waiting two more tables and refilling someone's drink. Too bad it was a short break but I did get a 50% discount on dinner and could quickly eat before going back to work. So far no one's died yet and I haven't become insane just really close to it. Walking over to a table I don't look at my customer. It's become a habit of mine ever since I've started.

"May I take your order?" I ask looking at my note pad rather than the customer.

"Joey? I think that's what you said your name was…" A familiar voice said. Looking up I see Nick the guy who I had met at the park.

"Hi! Yeah you have the right name, I'm Joey. I really don't have time to talk though sorry. So can I take your order?" I asked looking at him.

"A medium rare steak, with a baked potato and the buffet would be nice," Nick said giving me a small smile.

"Your meal will be coming right up please help yourself to the buffet," I told him giving him a smile myself.

"When is your break?" Nick asked looking at me.

"I get off after I take your order and refill someone else's drink," I replied.

"You could sit with me and chat for awhile," Nick offered.

"That would be nice. Hold on and I'll join you," I responded. Quickly I gave the kitchen his order and refilled some chick's drink before rushing back to Nick's table. By the time I got there he was already eating from the buffet. I chose to sit across from him. He noticed me and offered me a bun which I gladly took it would have to do until I went up and got something myself.

"So you work here?" Nick broke the silence.

"Yeah, it's an okay job and helps pay rent," I told him.

"Cool. I really like this place and its atmosphere," Nick said admiringly while looking around. Obviously this guy has never worked on Thanksgiving or had to provide fifty chicken wings for Super Bowl Sunday. When I wasn't working though I did have to admit the atmosphere was pleasant.

"Its better when you're not working," I told him. He laughed at that.

"True but I don't work here so I wouldn't know," he explained.

"Where do you work?" I asked curiously.

"I work at Rudy Jay's which is more like a breakfast, lunch sort of place," Nick answered. We started going into deep conversation and I was surprised with myself when I told him I was gay which he then said he was bi. For some reason I felt like I could relax around him. Nick just had that sort of calming aura around him. Before I had to leave to start my second shift he asked, "Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Looking at him I could tell that he was genuinely interested in me and I did get to know him so I figured what the hell.

"Sure what time?" I replied. Relief was evident in his face.

"How about….

____________________*___________________*_______________________*________________

The typing stopped as Serenity heard her brother come in. "What are you doing Seren?" Joey asked looking at his sister.

"Nothing much just writing," she replied looking innocent. Joey was suspicious and raised an eyebrow.

"I was writing a short story about how Seto broke your heart and how you met Nick," she elaborated. Joey turned bright red and shouted, "SERENITY! I told you it's too embarrassing!"

"But he's your fiancé! You've been dating for three years now, how can you be embarrassed?" Serenity asked.

"You always make the story sound more interesting than how it really is!" Joey snapped.

"But it's all true this time! I added nothing! Besides I thought you supported my writing career," Serenity pouted.

"Not when it's about me!" Joey blushed.

"What's going on in here?" Nick asked coming in and hugging Joey around the waist.

"Serenity is writing my life story without my permission!" Joey exclaimed. Nick sighed. It was a common argument between the siblings. Serenity wanted to be a writer and start by writing her brother's life story and Joey just wanted to be left alone.

"It's not so bad," Nick comforted.

"If you say so…" Joey finally gave in and leaned into Nick's arms. Serenity cheered happily before writing more of the story. "I get to look at it though and tell you if it's okay to use everything you use though," Joey told her. Serenity nodded but didn't pay much attention as she continued to write. Nick kissed Joey's neck.

"It's okay Joey I'm sure that she won't put anything embarrassing in it," Nick said comfortingly.

"Says you…" Joey mumbled. Nick just laughed and shared a kiss with Joey. It really wasn't so bad especially when Serenity was planning on putting how the wedding went also. What kind of romance novel would it be otherwise?

**OWARI!**


	3. Sequel for those who weren't satisfied

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

**Warnings: angst, shounen-ai**

**This will be in Seto's POV and is for those people who bugged me to write more.**

I can't believe that Jou isn't picking up his phone no matter how many times I call. None of his friends have seen him either, and Mokuba keeps glaring at me. What the hell did I do? I've tried talking to Mokuba but it doesn't work. Finally I decide to go to his apartment to demand answers. When I arrived it was around noon and I knew he would be awake now. Knocking on his door someone else answers.

"What are you doing here?" they ask me.

"Is Jounouchi Katsuya here?" I inquire.

"No the last resident moved out months ago," they told me. That couldn't be right…Jou said he was going home and he always referred to this place at home. None of his friends have seen him, so he isn't there. What am I missing? I never regretted being with Yami because I loved them both, but now that Yami's gone…Let's just say I realized how crappy I treated Jou. Sighing lightly I leave and go home. Mokuba is playing video games as usual.

"Why won't you talk to me?" I ask fatigue taking over me. Mokuba glances at me showing some concern but mostly anger.

"For the way you treated Jou!" he shouts. How could he know about it? Unless….

"Have you been contacting Jou? Where is he?" I ask quickly. Mokuba looks sad.

"No I haven't been contacting Jou…I have no idea where he is. Jou just left a note under my door before he went missing," Mokuba explained crying immediately. I hold him and let him cry on me.

"Can I see the letter?" I inquire calmly. He nods his head yes and pulls out a rumpled piece of paper that looks like it's been open and closed multiple times. "Thanks," I whisper patting his head. Mokuba gives me a slight smile and goes back to playing his games solemnly. Opening the letter I read it silently.

_Mokuba,_

_I'm sorry that I have to leave but I just can't stand it anymore. You won't be able to find, because I made sure to cover all of my tracks so Kaiba can't find me. As much as I wanted to try to work things out with your brother, I know that it never will. He cheated on me with Yami, my best friend! I don't want you to hate your brother I'm sure he has his reasons but I just can't take it anymore. I'm going home and I wish I could have said this to your face, but it's late and you need your sleep. You're a good kid and I'll miss you!_

_Sincerely,_

_Jounouchi Katsuya_

Wow he detests the sight of me so much he made sure that no one knew where he went so I couldn't find out. That hurts but I know I've hurt him more. I probably should have paid attention to him when he came into my office to cheer me up and talked, or would ramble on to fill the silence of the house. Pitying myself won't bring him back. Might as well go to work and get some stuff done. I've been planning on expanding Kaiba Corp. across the globe. I've had this idea for awhile and now seems like the perfect time to do it. The first country I intend to expand to is America.

___________________*__________________&_______________(______________^_______________

Moving to America was a good business idea because the economy is booming and my products are selling fast. In a few months I plan to move to the Kaiba Corp. in Albany, NY to make sure progress is going how I want it too. Mokuba will be coming with me and will go to the high school and collages in New York. From what I've heard they have some of the best schools and they better because my brother is going to get the best education.

______________!___________________________#_____________$___________________%______

America is okay and stocks seem to have increased since I've moved here. I've had Mokuba since he's older now help out with Kaiba Corp every now and then, which has given me more free time. Today I decided to go to the book store and see what they have to offer. Barns and Noble is the closest book store and most decent. I walk in letting the coffee aroma from the indoor café fill my senses. Not many book stores offer coffee, and have comfortable chairs, except for Barns and Noble. Walking around I skim titles until I come across a book that peaks my interest surprisingly. Usually I won't go for this kind of book because it's a love story but the title interests me. "Love Reborn" is the name of the title. Picking it up I read the summary on the back.

I nearly choke when I see the names of the characters. Joey, Mokuba, Seto…This must be a coincidence. Looking at the authors comments I read as it says, "This story is based off of my brother's life, and I plan to make a sequel…" No way. Quickly I go to the cash register and buy the book. After the clerk rings it up I sit down and read it.

This story is creepy. The author has written my life with Jou down and details of how we broke up like she was there. How could that be possible…? Unless this Joey is Jounouchi….It could be possible since no one knows what happened to him. Where does this author live…New York, NY. That's not too far away from here, but I do have to wonder about the sequel. It's been a few years since we've parted. Could he still be single? I hope not. Sitting up I go outside and briskly walk to my car.

Speeding wasn't an issue because I had a special license plate that made sure I didn't get a ticket unless the police wanted to be swamped with paper work. The drive took about an hour and a half. When I got there I realized I had no idea where to look or even begin to look. Sighing I just sort of drove around and whenever I would see a flash of blond I would look everywhere for Jou. No such luck. After about an hour of searching futilely I stopped by a buffet.

Ordering a steak I sat down at a table and waited for the waiter/waitress to come. "Hello may I take your order?" a male voice asked.

"Coffee," I replied looking at them. Again I nearly choked. Right in front of me was someone that looked almost exactly like Jou. Except this guy had red streaks in his hair, and his skin was tan. Could it be…? "Jou?" I whispered. He glared at me.

"My name is Joey. What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking at him. His normally warm and expressive eyes turned cold.

"Working," Was his blunt reply before he left to get my drink. I can't believe I've finally found him. When Jou left I realized my mistake and Yami wasn't who I thought he was. After awhile Yami started to be more interested in my money than me, or just wanted sex. At first I didn't care, but after awhile…

"Here's your order," Joey said before turning to leave. I shot my hand out and grabbed his wrist.

"Can't you spare a few minutes to talk?" I inquired. Giving me a light glare he sighed and complied.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"How have you been doing these past few years?" I asked casually.

"It's been better than when I was with you," Joey shot back.

"So your happy?" I asked looking at him.

"In fact I am. I have…." He began to tell me until something to his left caught his attention. "Nick!" he exclaimed happily. Who the hell is Nick? I watched as some black haired guy hugged Jou. They kissed. HE KISSED JOU?! WTF is going on here? Jou whispered something into the guy Nick's ear and 'Nick' nodded his head yes/ok. When Jou came back he seemed to be in a cheerier mood.

"Who was that?" I demanded. The happiness he had left and he was cold.

"My fiancé soon to be husband," Jou replied. Anything after that I didn't hear. All I know is that Jou was getting married and it wasn't to me…I can't believe I let him go….

**OWARI!**

**I'm sorry if it seems rushed!**


	4. Author Note

**Since all of you keep saying I need to add more to Leaving you can decide the ending!**

**Possibilities**

**During Jou and Nick's wedding Seto crashes it and takes Jou away.**

**Seto goes into a depression because of what he saw at Pondo.**

**Nick breaks off the wedding when he sees Seto forcibly kiss Jou (although he thinks Jou wants the kiss)**

**When Seto get's to Jou and Nick's wedding he's too late Nick and Jou are married.**

_**If you have other ideas please send them!!!!!**_


	5. Final CHapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or there would be more yaoi**

**Warnings: angst, swearing**

After the scene at Pondo I decided I would not allow Jou to be taken away. I learned my mistake and I was not going to lose the best thing that ever happened to me. Jou loosened me up and he wanted to spend time with me. Not my money, fame, looks, or because of sex. He actually wanted me. There must some attraction still left for me. I still have a chance…I mean it's not like he's married yet and even if he was I could still take him back. Pulling up a document I plot out how I'll get Jou back. He belongs with me and I will make him see that.

Going back to Ponderosa I request "Joey's" work schedule. They believed me when I said I was a friend and wanted to make sure he wasn't overworking himself again. Scanning it quickly I thanked them and left already putting my plan into motion. I left the buffet/restaurant smirking. Tomorrow I would put the next step into effect. Tonight I went to bed plotting making sure there were no holes in my plan.

When I woke up I checked the time. It was seven in the morning and I knew that Jou wouldn't be to work until one in the afternoon. Since I had time to kill I figured I would go over some of Kaiba Corps paperwork, while drinking my morning coffee. There wasn't that much to go over since the day before I had overworked myself so I could have time to spare for my plan. Mokuba called me awhile later. He was halfway around the world and I missed him.

"Hello Mokie," I answered.

"Niisama!" he greeted enthusiastically. Even though he was 16 he still acted like when he was 12. I smile although he can't see it.

"Are you getting ready for bed yet?" I asked noticing it was now ten o'clock.

"I'm 16!" he protests childishly.

"You may be 16 Mokie but you have exams tomorrow and I don't want you to fall asleep because you kept saying 'give me five more minutes' until its past 3am," I insist.

"Fine," he concedes. He has no power of persuasion when I can't see his puppy-dog eyes on me. Even though he isn't here I swear I can see him pouting through the phone.

"Get some sleep. I'll call you later okay?" I tell him.

"Goodnight niisan!" he shouts before hanging up. Most likely since I'm away he'll try to stay up without permission. I smile softly as I set down the phone. Mokie was so important to me and part of why I am who I am today. Getting back to work I immerse myself in my work until the alarm that I had set goes off. During the short period of time I had gotten most of the documents that needed to be worked on done. Grabbing my coat I headed to my car. Since I had found Jou in New York, NY I decided to stay in a hotel so I would be close by. Slamming my door shut behind me as I slide into my car I immediately started the car and was on my way to Jou's work. I refused to call Jou Joey because that would mean he would be staying in America.

When I arrived they said 'Joey' had just arrived and if he wanted to spend time with his 'friend' then he could since it business was slow currently. I thanked them while taking a seat in a booth. Jou came to ask if I wanted anything to drink awhile later. "Hi I'll be your waiter for the day," Jou remarked the same way he had the first time we met. He was still looking at his notepad and it was obvious to me that his smile wasn't his normal cheery one.

"Just a coffee," I told him. His head snapped up after I spoke.

"What are you doing here?" He asked angrily.

"I just came here to talk to you," I replied which was true…for now.

"What makes you think that I would want to talk to you?" Jou inquires angrily. I lean back in my booth.

"I want to sincerely apologize for my past actions," I answered honestly. At the time when Jou left I didn't mean it because I wanted both of them, but now I was honest. My apology was sincere.

"Right now I don't want to talk about it. I'm happy here and don't want you to mess that up," he said coldly. He walked away only coming back to hand me my coffee. It was expected that he would react like this and I had anticipated this. Now all I had to do was wait. Jou's break would be around four when I would come back. I had an hour to kill until then so I walked around town looking at different shops. Nothing in particular held my interest as I browsed around and I ended up just walking back to Ponderosa. Nick, Jou's fiancé, had walked into Ponderosa just as I arrived. Quickly I walked in. Jou was working the cash register currently and I saw his eyes brighten up when Nick came in. They talked and laughed a little until I walked over. Jou's eyes darkened and he was sneering at me while Nick put a comforting hand on Jou's shoulder.

It made me want to glare when Jou leaned into Nick's touch and calmed down. Walking over to the couple I asked, "Jou will you be reasonable and talk to me?"

"I will not talk to you now get out of here," Jou growled out. 'Perfect' I thought smirking. Grabbing him by the front of his work uniform I pulled him forward and gave him a kiss. Jou struggled against me and eventually pushed me away. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted. Everyone in the restaurant looked toward us.

"Jou, you think I've given up on you? You may have a fiancé right now, but you will be mine," I declared walking away. Jou was cussing me out while I noticed Nick was trying to calm him down. Good luck. I'm the only one who has been able to get Jou that riled up and no one has ever been able to calm him. Pulling out my phone I made a few phone calls. When I got the answers that I wanted I hung up and got into my vehicle. Part one complete. Patience is a virtue is what they say but I really just wanted to steal my pup away, but for my plan to work I need to time it right. Sighing I leaned back in my seat patience may be a virtue but it was never one of my strong suits.

I waited for three weeks before putting my second part of my plan in motion. Today was Jou's wedding day and I haven't bothered them since the incident at Ponderosa, or at least them I've sent notes to Jou telling him my feelings. Yes it sounds like something someone would do in high school but I was sure he would hit me if I actually showed up. Jou's wedding would be held in a small church that supported homosexuals. The wedding would be held at two o'clock in the afternoon.

Putting on my best suit I checked my reflection in the mirror smirking. I was wearing a black newly bought suit, electric blue tie, and a crisp and freshly smelling white button up dress shirt. My hair was slightly tousled in my face but not at all hiding my eyes. If this doesn't set off Jou's hormones I don't know what would. Checking the time on my watch even though I knew I had plenty of time left I stepped into my car.

Driving to the church I decided to stay in the back row until the priest asked, "Does anyone object to this union." I wanted to make a scene so everyone would know who Jou was meant to be with. When the priest finally said those six words I stood up and went to the front of the church. "I object," I answered. Everyone was shocked that I was there.

"What are you doing Kaiba?" Jou asked shocked. Easily I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder. Jou then let out a small "oomph" and tried to wiggle out of my grasp.

"Doing what I should have done when you walked out my door all those years ago," I replied. Carrying Jou over my shoulder I exited out of the church.

"Kaiba! Let me go!" Jou shouted pounding on my back.

"So you can get married to that Nick guy? Like hell," I told him. I continued to carry him out of the church and toward my car.

"Kaiba let me go! Kaiba!" He screamed at me then in a whisper he said, "…Seto…"

"I'm not letting you go again," I told him.

"Wha..?" Jou started to say but I cut him off with a deep open mouth kiss. He gasped giving me the chance to let my tongue invade his mouth. Over the years Jou's mouth hasn't changed how it tastes. It still has a chocolate strawberry taste and one of my favorites. I let Jou go when I notice he needs air. Panting he tries to say something so I give him a few minutes while he catches his breath. "What took you so long?" he asks.

"It took me awhile to realize my mistake," I respond kissing him again. He cries clutching the front of my shirt. Everything was now okay. Jou was by my side and I was not going to let him go again.

**OWARII! **

**You cannot make me write any more for this. I wrote an ending be happy with it.**

**Thank you for the review and suggestions: **

**angelpet**

**Az**

**Siberia Mueko -aka- Monkey**

**k. tsubasa**

**Ryo**

**Dragna Vey**

**Animegirl1088**

**Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown**

_**And my BEST friends Jared and Ashlie**_


End file.
